cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of Saint Blancos
The Prestigious Order of Saint Blancos is a Blanconian order of chivalry established on May 01, 2007 by order of KingRich, the current ruling Monarch of Blancos Dos. The Order consists of three classes; in decreasing order of seniority, these are: * Grand Knight Commander (GKSB) * Knight Commander (CSB) * Knight (KSB) The Knights of Blancos Dos Rank, Composition, and Title Grand Knight Commander (GKSB) - This rank in the Order is held by the ruling monarch of Blancos Dos. The rank of GKSB is held for life, unless disqualified by reason of ineligibility due to death or succession. There can be only one Grand Knight Commander at any time. The Grand Knight Commander is entitled to use the prefix of "Sir", with any discernible combination of Ruler Name. For example, the nation ruler KingRich is entitled to use "Sir KingRich", "Sir Rich", or "Sir KR"; along with the post-nominal letters GKSB. Knight Commander (CSB) - The rank of Knight Commander is bestowed by the GKSB for outstanding, meritorious, and/or conspicuous service to the Crown of Blancos Dos. At this time there is no specified limit on the number of Knight Commanders, however the GKSB may set a limit if deemed necessary. Knights Commander are entitled to prefix their Ruler Name with "Sir", and may append their Ruler Name in the event they currently possess a noble title. For example, a ruler with the name "Lord Newjack" may append their ruler name to "Sir Newjack," followed by the post-nominal letters CSB. If a ruler name is appended to include the title of "Sir," it must remain recognizable and associative of the original ruler name. Knight (KSB) - The title of Knight is given to a foreign national ruler who, upon demonstration to the satisfaction of the GKSB, provides honorable and commendable service and/or support to the Crown. There is no limit on the number of Knights that may serve the Order. Knights are entitled to the use of post-nominal letters KSB, representative of their rank. Knights are not permitted to prefix "Sir" to their ruler name. This level of knighthood may also be conferred on citizens of Blancos Dos on special occasions at the direction of the GKSB. History Formation The Order of Saint Blancos was established by royal edict on May 01, 2007. KingRich, the ruler of Blancos Dos (fmr. Blancreckt), foresaw a need to recognize service and support to his nation and its' people. While outlining basic guidelines for admittance to the Order, actual requirements have never been established. Membership in the Order is under direction of the Grand Knight Commander at his discretion. Standard guidelines include support towards the nation itself, or to the King. Titles of knighthood have also been bestowed to rulers who have supported and upheld the ideals of Blancos Dos and the New Polar Order alliance. Location Saint Blancos' Church is the home of the Order of St. Blancos. The structure itself was chosen for its remote location and lack of current ownership (The previous owners had perished during the Black Plague). The building was named for St. Blancos, although Blancos himself only entered once, ironically, on the day of his burial. The church has no religious attachment or denomination, as members of the Order come from all walks of life. It is merely a building for the Order to meet and hold discussion. St. Blancos Saint Blancos, born Blancos Muhammad Konig, lived in medieval times. Blancos was a man who believed in truth, equality, and justice, all of which he practiced on a daily basis as a local judge in his homeland. People accused of crimes, knowing his ideology, would profess their guilt almost immediately in hopes of gaining leniency. While the details of his personal life are inconsequential, his public service to others was a model for generations. Though he never completed any rituals of traditional religious sainthood (such as performing miracles), he was proclaimed a saint by the people of the land. The Order of Saint Blancos was established to further his ideals: To be truthful in all things, to judge all persons equally, and to serve and administer justice to the people. Membership Duties & Responsibilities The Order of Saint Blancos is an honorary entitlement, so as such, membership in the Order must be earned, through service and honorable actions. In keeping with the high standards of the Order, membership and its' entitlements may be revoked for unscrupulous acts committed by the holder of such titles. The Order commits itself to maintaining and upholding morality for all the world. Rulers found guilty of perjury, espionage, or other moral high crimes will be expelled from the Order immediately. Lower crimes may be investigated by the Grand Knight Commander and any appropriate action taken. * All members of the Order have the responsibility to defend the ideals and morality of the Order. * All members of the Order have the responsibility to carry themselves in such a manner as not to detract, defame, or otherwise bring condescension to the membership or the Order as a whole. Rights Member Knights of the Order are afforded certain irrefutable rights. Member Knights and Knights Commander have the right to: * Have their voice heard in any circle or open forum. * Members are allowed to bring any other Member forward to question an act that may be in contradiction to the ideals and morality of the Order. * Members have the right to display their credentials, to include prefix, post-nominal letters, and appropriate Medal of Rank, in any public forum in the world. * Members may, at any time, nominate any non-member for membership in the Order. A discussion will take place before a vote by all Knights Commander present. Upon unanimous consent of the Knights Commander, the nominee will be approved or vetoed by the Grand Knight Commander. The Grand Knight Commander may award the rank of Knight and Knight Commander at any time, for any reason. Terms of Allegiance # Members of the Order of Saint Blancos are not required to swear allegiance to any foreign power, however, may do so at any time and without question. # Membership in the Order is not subversive of membership in any alliance, nor does the Order of St. Blancos constitute an alliance. # The Grand Knight Commander may choose the "Official Allegiance" of the Order, however as stated this does not affect the membership under any circumstances. Official Allegiance of the Order is merely for traditional and ceremonial purposes. # For security and stability purposes, members may not discuss any information of a sensitive nature connected to, or in any way relating to the member's own alliance. Such discussions will be considered a form of espionage, and the member's alliance will be informed. Certification For all matters involving and surrounding the Order of Saint Blancos, this document shall serve as an official policy and mission statement. All requests for information shall be sent to the Grand Knight Commander. Signed, KingRich, GKSB External Links * List of Knight Commanders, Order of Saint Blancos * List of Knights, Order of Saint Blancos * Offsite Forums - defunct 6/2009. Category:Blancos Dos Category:Chivalric orders